simpsons_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson, Sr. (born May 12, 1956.),Duffless also known as Homer Samson,"Some Enchanted Evening Homie,Marge Simpson Home-boy,Bart Simpson Colonel Homer,Colonel Homer Dancin' Homer,Dancin' Homer [[Cape Fear|'Homer Thompson']],Cape Feare [[Homer to the Max|'Max Power']],Homer to the Max Cornelius Talmadge,The Two Mrs. Nahasapeemapetilons El Homo, and [[Simple Simpson|'The Pie Man']], is the protagonist of the show and the spouse of Marge Simpson and the father of Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, and Maggie Simpson. Homer is overweight, lazy, and often ignorant to the world around him. Although Homer has many flaws he has shown great caring, love, and even bravery to those he cares about. He served as the main protagonist of the TV series and the 2007 film. Homer works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the donuts that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At his home, he can often be found sitting on the couch mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is also the only son of Abe and Mona. When Homer gets provoked, he strangles Bart for pressuring him. Homer may just be a normal man but he has had many great achievements and experiences in his life. He has won a Grammy, an Academy Award, a Pulitzer Prize, been to space, and has saved Springfield more than once. He also may have some form of superhuman endurance as he has been seriously injured many times but survived. He is named after Matt Groening's father Homer Groening. In a series of interviews in 1990, Groening reportedly stated that he named the character after the Homer Simpson in The Day of the Locust, a 1939 novel by Nathanael West, according to Planet Simpson, but neither explanation is considered definitive. Biography Homer was born on May 12, 1956. He was raised on the Simpson farm by his parents until they were forced to move out in 1964 due to Homer spooking the cows by jumping out of a bale of hay and scaring them into giving sour milk, causing the bank to foreclose it. At some point during his childhood, Abe (who was in his early forties at the time of Homer's birth) seemed to feed beer to Homer Simpson, but he quit drinking beer until he was older upon Barney's suggestion after he caused a multi-car pileup in his play-school car. In the late 1960s, while Homer was between nine and twelve years of age, Mona went into hiding following a run-in with the law. However, before she started protesting, she took Homer and her husband to the Woodstock Music Festival, where Homer ended up briefly adopting the Hippie lifestyle (and Abe Simpson attempted to send him off to the Vietnam War as punishment for wanting to be a hippie, but obviously failed, given Homer's age at the time). In 1966, Homer along with Lenny, Carl and Moe Szyslak went over to a deep gorge for a nice swim, but the water was drained. When investigating why the lake was reduced to a muddy pit, he stumbled upon a decomposing corpse inside the pipe, greatly traumatizing/bullying him and leading to his 'occasional' overeating. Homer attended Springfield High School and fell in love with Marge Bouvier in 1974.The Way We Was After high school, Homer and Marge bought an apartment at Springfield Place. During this time, Marge gets a letter accepting her into college. To pay for her tuition, Abe gives Homer a job at Simpson Lazer Tag as well as this, along with Lou, Lenny and Carl, Homer is part of a barbershop quartet. When Marge becomes infatuated by her professor, Homer changes the band's name to Sadgasm and they invent grunge music. Marge realizes that she really loves Homer, and she goes back to him.That '90s Show At some point between finishing high school and marrying Marge, Homer briefly served in the US Army, but never saw combat. Due to a clerical error, he was discharged two weeks early and years later after a disastrous dinner party with his old sergeant, Homer was forced to complete his tour of duty. In 1978, Marge became pregnant with Bart (after discovering this, Homer tore out half of his hair). At this time Homer was working at Sir Putt-A-Lot's Merrie Olde Fun Centre, turning the crank that spins the windmill. The two got married in Shotgun Pete's 24 Hour Wedding Chapel, a small wedding chapel across the state line. They spent their wedding reception alone at a truck stop, before ending up at the Bouvier House, where they lived at the time. After failing to get a job at the newly built Nuclear Power Plant, Homer left Marge to find a job by which he could support his family. He went to work at a taco restaurant called the Gulp 'n' Blow, until Marge found him and convinced him to return home with her. As a result, Homer confronted Mr. Burns and secured a job at the Plant.I Married Marge Two years after Bart was born, Marge became pregnant with Lisa in 1981 (after discovering this, Homer tore out the remains of his hair, leaving out only three mere strands on his head), shortly before the couple bought their first house.Lisa's First Word Homer's second leap to stardom was his success as the lead singer and songwriter for the barbershop quartet The Be Sharps, even winning a Grammy (he later complains that a Grammy isn't worth winning). During his time with the group, Homer was frequently absent from home, which put stress on his marriage. After the group broke up due to creative differences, Homer went back to Springfield to continue his old life.Homer's Barbershop Quartet Some time in the late 1980s, Homer prepared a budget so that he could work at his dream job, a pin monkey at the Bowlarama Bowling Alley, owned by Barney's uncle Al Gumble. The budget included buying regular toilet paper and that only one of the kids could go to college. Unfortunately for Homer, Marge became pregnant with Maggie in 1985, shortly after he started his new job, and not being able to support his family, he went back to the Nuclear Plant.And Maggie Makes Three Since then Homer has started many jobs, including being a professional astronaut for NASA, but has ended up back where he began at the Nuclear Plant. He has nearly caused the destruction of Springfield a couple of times, after a nuclear meltdown at the plant and polluting Lake Springfield with his pet pig's (and his own) waste.The Simpsons Movie Childhood Summary Homer's childhood was a tragic one. He lost his mother at a young age and his father never took notice to Homer. This caused Homer to be very insecure about himself and underachieving things thinking he lacked the skills to do so which left him behind in school and life in general. Jobs In Homer Scissorhands, he worked as a hairdresser, but then he got tired of it and returned to his old job at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant."Homer Scissorhands" When first joining the Power Plant, Homer had a nameless job handling plutonium. He was fired by Sherri and Terri's father, who was his supervisor, for creating a deadly gas leak. He was later rehired to safety inspector for Sector 7G, after complaining about the safety of the plant itself. Ironically, the accidents that occur at the plant have doubled every year since Homer was made safety inspector."Homer's Odyssey" Homer rarely attends his job, and yet hardly gets fired, and always has his job waiting when he plans to get rehired and has impulsively quit occasionally to pursue other careers, although he always ends up losing or quitting these jobs. On one occasion, Homer has misinterpreted a threat about losing his job as a hint that he can take the following day off. Homer also applied for a job as Santa, to make up for his missed Christmas bonus at the power plant.Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire ".]] Appearance Homer's appearance is that of an overweight balding man. He has a perpetual five-o'clock shadow that will reappear virtually in seconds if he ever shaves, and at one point just popped back in fast complete with a 'pop' sound effect. Despite his overweight status, and hate for exercise, he has on occasion shown surprising physical prowess and agility for a man of his body type, such as when training for Whacking Day and he hits several pop-up Snakes with kicks and even back-flipping. His baldness is contributed by several factors. Upon finding out whenever Marge was pregnant, he would tear out a substantial amount of his hair. Another contribution is working at the nuclear plant for so many years that the exposure to radioactivity has caused most of his hair to fall out. Another frequent topic on Homer's obesity is his large posterior which is often joked about by Bart. His eyes are black and he is 6 feet tall (183 cm). He wears a white polo shirt, blue jeans, white underpants and gray loafers. Personality Homer is a pure moron who can go back and forth from being downright horrible to be extremely caring and loving man. Homer's personality is one of frequent immaturity, frequent stupidity, dim witness, selfishness, laziness, and explosive anger; one might say it is that of the "Average Joe". He also suffers from a short attention span which complements his intense but short-lived passion for hobbies, enterprises and various causes. Despite his family flaws, he is a loving father and husband, even if he can be ignorant or oblivious to families feelings and ideas. When he thinks he has let anyone he loves down, it really does effect him, and in the end, will do anything for them. Another contribute to his "Working Joe" persona was that he has also shown to be sensitive about his masculinity; being initially upset over Marge becoming a police officer as he though it made her "the man of the house", as well as refusing to call a contractor when Marge wanted her kitchen remodeled as to not emasculate his pride. Homer is prone to emotional outbursts; he gets very envious of his neighbors, the Flanders family, and is easily enraged at his son, Bart, and strangles the boy in an exaggerated manner. His trademark phrase to strangling Bart, "Why you little...!" and on one occasion, "Why you little bastard!" Wedding for Disaster He also spanks Bart sometimes and, in one case, Lisa. One time, he was too busy to spank them, so he told them to go to their rooms and spank themselves. He does not show compunction about this, and is not attempting to hide his actions from people outside the family, even showing disregard for his son's well being in other ways, such as leaving Bart alone at a port,The Great Money Caper or allowing Bart to go court for skateboarding naked on his dare when all he would have to do is attend a one hour parenting class signifying not only his disregard for Bart but his extreme laziness.The Simpsons Movie Homer also possesses an extreme dislike for his sisters-in-law, Patty and Selma Bouvier. This is because they often talk down on him for the kind of man he is, selfish and dimwitted. He also openly calls them ugly. He uses labels such as "The Grusome Twosome," "Fatty and Smellma" and "Two Sobbing Trolls." He also gave his children the impression that Patty and Selma are horrible and nasty witches, which is the reason why the kids don't like spending time with their aunts. The sisters in turn, hate Homer as much he hates them. Patty and Homer have a very vile, antagonistic relationship but his relationship with Selma has rarely softened up over the years. While Homer has repeatedly upset people and caused all sorts of mayhem in Springfield, these events are usually caused by either his explosive temper or lack of foresight. Except for expressing annoyance at Ned Flanders, Homer's actions are usually unintentional. Most of his explosive anger is targeted on Bart, because of something stupid or bad he had said or done. Despite their disadvantages, these common outbursts saved Homer from dying of a pentup rage-induced heart attack.I Am Furious (Yellow) While Homer's stupid antics often upset his family, he has also performed acts that reveal him to be a surprisingly loving father and husband, such as selling his cherished ride on the Duff Blimp and using the money to enter Lisa in a beauty pageant so she could feel better about herself,Lisa the Beauty Queen giving up his chance at wealth to allow Maggie to keep a cherished teddy bear;Rosebud spearheading an attempt to dig Bart out after he had fallen down a well, even though he hates doing physical laborRadio Bart and arranging a surprise second wedding with Marge to make up for their lousy first ceremony, even going so far as to hire one of The Doobie Brothers as part of the wedding band and getting a divorce from Marge, essentially making their second wedding a "real" one.A Milhouse Divided Despite his hatred of manual labor, Homer does a surprising amount of DIY work around his home. He built a jungle gym, a costume of Florida for Lisa, a birdhouse and spice rack for Marge however these are shabby at best and two of them actually fell apart. He also remodeled his kitchen when Marge felt insecure about hers after meeting the neighbor's deluxe one however this was more because he felt emasculated when Marge tried to phone a contractor. Homer's stupidity and ignorance make him clueless to sensitive matters as well as when he is being insulted or his life is in danger. An example is when he came close to drinking a beaker of sulfuric acid but was spared after his colleague, Frank Grimes knocked the acid out of his hand. Instead of being shocked, Homer only responded with jovial delight and laughter. He was also completely oblivious to Grimes' hostility towards him, only being aware that the two of them were enemies after the latter made it painstakingly clear. Homer was an atheist and a homophobe. He adheres to no religion and only goes to church because Marge constantly forces him to. In Homer the Heretic, he quits church altogether but later chooses to go as he was saved from an inferno, which is in his eyes a miracle. In the climax of the same episode he is seen falling asleep during Reverend Lovejoy's sermon. He also paid no respect to Jesus's resting place after being granted a trip to Bethlehem by Ned Flanders however he did come to believe himself a messiah after suffering a hallucination from days in the desert while searching for Ned (who actually just got a glass of tepid water). Homer tends to derive amusement from the misfortune of others. He is a chronic thief and borderline kleptomaniac which ranges from petty to grand theft, stealing everything from TV trays to power tools and air conditioners, even an entire room of the Flanders House from Ned Flanders. He has also stolen golf balls from the local driving range, office supplies (including computers) from work, and beer mugs from Moe's Tavern. Homer has a vacuous mind, but he is still able to retain a great amount of knowledge about very specific subjects. He often shows short bursts of astonishing insight, memory, creativity and fluency with many languages! Homer is also extremely confident; no matter how little skill or knowledge he has about anything he tries to do, he has no doubt that he will be successful. However, his brief periods of intelligence are overshadowed by much longer and more consistent periods of ignorance, forgetfulness and stupidity. Homer has a low IQ due to many factors. Some of which include: his alcohol problem, exposure to radioactive waste, repetitive cranial trauma, and the crayon lodged in the frontal lobe of his brain. He also implied that he would have been at least a bit smarter and more athletic, if not by a substantial amount, if his father had tried to give him encouragement rather than beat him down.Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy Another large factor of Homer's unintelligent is his inheritance of the "Simpsons Gene""Simpson Gene" which causes all male members of the Simpson family to become more and more unintelligent as they grow older. It is also implied Homer repeated second grade,Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind most probably due to the Simpson Gene kicking in. But what is probably the biggest cause of his simple-mindedness, was an incident that happened when he was six years old and goofing around by shoving a 16 pack of crayons up his nose. When he had shoved all of them up his nasal passage he sneezed the crayons out. Not all of them however. Unbeknownst to him, one of the crayons got lodged in in the right lobe of his brain. Homer would not learn this fact until adulthood when he was forced to take a job as a human guinea pig to support his family where the crayon was found in a 3D x-ray of his brain (shortly after Dr. Hibbert admits that every time he ever viewed an x-ray of his brain he would always unknowingly block the crayon with his thumb which is why it was never found before). The doctors tell Homer that they could possibly try to remove the crayon via surgery and it would either greatly increase his intelligence or kill him. After slight consideration, Homer chooses to take the risk. The operation ended up being a great success and with the increased blood flow in his brain, Homer's intelligence skyrocketed. His intelligence was said to jump up fifty points when he had the crayon removed, bringing him to an IQ of 105, slightly above that of an average person (though he showed far above average intelligence), but he went back to his old self when he had it reinserted, presumably lowering his IQ back down to its original 55.HOMЯ This IQ score is, however, likely a joke or oversight on the producers' part, as someone with an IQ of 55 would be unable to look after themselves and would be classified as severely mentally handicapped. Also from the level of intelligence he showed it's much more likely that his IQ was boosted to 135-155. Despite his handicap, Homer does have a degree of long term, calculated planning of what might happen, such as when, shortly before taking his "forget-me-shot" from Moe Szyslak, requested for their anniversary party to have a Moon Jump, due to realizing exactly what will happen afterwards.Eternal Moonshine of the Simpson Mind While Homer's lack of intelligence and short attention span normally just results in him looking like a fool, it also sometimes causes him to unintentionally bring harm to the people around him. One example is in the episode E. Pluribus Wiggum, he dumps a piece of industrial garbage in the garbage can at Krusty Burger fallowed by a lit match which he used to light a victory cigar. The combination of the two caused a fire on the supply lines for the fast food chains of spring field and caused chain reaction destroying all the restaurants in the process. As well, it also makes him less aware of how what he says might affect people emotionally, like in Kill the Alligator and Run he for a note quiz he asked Ned Flanders about his sexual life, forgetting that his wife had passed away six months prior. His ignorance at one point even cost his family their home since he didn't understand how a home equity lone worked, putting them massively in debt and making it so they could no longer afford their mortgage. Though luckily,the house was purchased by Ned who allowed them rent the living space. Homer has at times debated against his brain. Occasionally, a specific body part such as his face, stomach or liver is also shown debating with his brain. In one notable scene Homer's mind actually leaves his body out of boredom, causing him to collapse. Homer is also inclined to retreat into fantasy, such as daydreaming of Germany as "the land of chocolate".Burns Verkaufen der KraftwerkThe Simpsons Game Homer's attitudes toward women, romance, and sex are occasionally shown. While Homer's marriage with Marge is occasionally strained, it seems generally happy. Despite this, Homer is often tempted with other women, and usually shows no qualms with gawking at (and drooling over) attractive women. Homer almost had an affair with Mindy Simmons,The Last Temptation of Homer but ended up not wanting to. He has made the occasional remark denoting his attraction to other women (including his neighbor's wife), even in front of Marge on an occasion, but always shows his devotion to Marge in the end. In earlier seasons such as season 1, Homer's personality was different. Homer was an angry, grumpy, ignorant man who got embarrassed by his family (instead of the other way around) but generally loved them. He also was prone to angry outbursts, such as yelling at Bart and Lisa, strangling Bart (which has continued in later seasons), and giving Krusty the Clown the middle finger in court after Homer had assumed it was him who robbed the Kwik-E-Mart. Homer has since developed into a less intelligent nicer person in later seasons. Homer's "angry personality" still sometimes surfaces up, usually whenever getting pressured by Bart. Religious Beliefs Despite attending church every Sunday, Homer is not very religious, and it is likely that he only attends church because he knows that Marge would be hurt and shocked if he did not. He does not seem to practice Christian morals and frequently sleeps in church, much to the annoyance of Reverend Lovejoy. He also admitted that in addition to sleeping in church, he also mentally undresses the female churchgoers.Homer's Triple Bypass He often mispronounces the name of the Christ, calling Him "Jebus". In The Simpsons Movie before entering church, he says, "Relax, those pious morons are too busy talking to their phony-baloney God." When asked by Bart what religion Homer belongs to he replies, "The one with all the well meaning rules that don't work out in real life. Uh… Christianity". Despite this, he is a Christian and willingly attends church after Ned, Apu and Krusty saved him from a house fire. He was also inadvertently baptised by Ned, initially reacting violently before speaking in a religious manner, and returning to his normal self thereafter when questioned by Ned. Homer also tried to become a good Christian in [['Tis the Fifteenth Season|'Tis the Fifteenth Season']]. However, in "The Greatest Story Ever D'ohed", Homer thinks that he is the Messiah due to Jerusalem syndrome. Homer had actually met God face to face several times and has even gotten permission from him in a dream to skip church.Homer the HereticThank God It's Doomsday Alter-ego Homer became a superhero named Pie Man when the Rich Texan makes Lisa cry. He chucks pies in the faces of evildoers or people who deserve to be pied, uses the basement as a Pie Cave and his car as the Piemobile. Bart is his sidekick as Cupcake Kid. He also tried to don a graffiti alias as "El Homo", which was meant to be a Mexican take on his name, but erased it when he realized the alias was Spanish for homosexual.Simple Simpson Enemies *Frank Grimes (Deceased) *Frank Grimes, Jr. *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Herman Hermann *Devil Flanders (Non canon) *Artie Ziff *Russ Cargill *Francesca Terwilliger *Sideshow Bob (Most of the time) *Judge Constance Harm *Verity Heathbar *Devil *Legs *George Bush *Gypsy *Julia *Ultrahouse 3000 (Non canon) *Roger (Non canon) *Harlan Dondelinger *Homer Glumplich *Just Stamp the Ticket Man *City inspector *Shelby's Father *Mr. Burns *Suzanne *Dexter Colt *Roz Davis *Meth Guy *Joey Crusher *Marshall Goldman *Snake Jailbird (Sometimes) *Ned Flanders *Peter Griffin (Formerly) (Non canon) *Bart Simpson (Sometimes) *Inanimate carbon rod *Thomas Edison (Deceased) *Kang *Kodos *Gil Gunderson *Jeremy Freedman *Blue-Haired Lawyer *Rex Banner *Ashley Grant *Rachel (Treehouse of Horror XXVII) *Ted Flanders *Number One *Lard Lad (Non canon) *Queen Elizabeth II *Ugolin *Cesar *Ray Patterson *Kearney's unnamed son *Mario *Killer Krusty Doll *WALL·E *Homer's Demons *Cooder *Viktor *Tom *Vance Connor *Howard K. Duff VIII *Meathook *Portia *Beatrice (Dangerous Curves) *White Chocolate Rabbit *Homer's Guilt *Grand Pumpkin *Winnie the Pooh *Mav *Bobo (dog) *Late shift worker 1 *Roger (Candace's father) *Fred Rogers *Number 2 *B.F. Sherwood *Tour Guide (Fland Canyon) *Paddington Bear *Smokey the Bear *El Divo *Officer Krackney *Coach Clay Roberts *Hell's Satans (Bakersfield) *Patty and Selma Dragon (Non canon) *The Southern Colonel *Daphne Beaumont *Louie (Midnight Towboy) *Southern Sheriff *Margebot *Billy (flashback) *Joey (flashback) *Burglar 1 (couch gag) *Burglar 2 (couch gag) *Cleatus the Football Robot (sometimes) *Red-haired kid *Man with Whip *Jeremy's Girlfriend (couch gag) *Trucker 1 Friends *Fat Tony (Deceased) *Fit Fat Tony *Moe Szyslak *Kirk Van Houten *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon *Lenny Leonard *Barney Gumble *Carl Carlson *Larry (barfly) *Sam (barfly) *Lurleen Lumpkin *Snake Jailbird *Julius Hibbert *Horatio McCallister *Lou *Clancy Wiggum *Princess Kashmir *Mel Gibson *Peter Griffin (Non canon) *Bender (Non canon) *Charles Montgomery Burns (sometimes) *Ned Flanders (sometimes) *Bart Simpson *Hank Scorpio *Karl *Mindy Simmons *Gil Gunderson *Larry Burns *Lionel Hutz *Leon Kompowsky *Timothy Lovejoy, Jr. *The Rich Texan *Tabitha Vixx *Raphael *Homer Jr. *Medicine Woman *Charlie (SNPP) *Gerald Ford *Gretchen *Buck Mitchell *Ray Magini *Stephen Hawking *J. Loren Pryor *Mike Jambowski *Julia (Friends and Family) *Eduardo Barcelona *Terrence *Elon Musk *Giuseppe Granfinali *Roz Davis (Formerly) *Max (Deceased) *Wolf the Bounty Hunter *Chris *Tour Guide (Fland Canyon) (formerly) *Larry (SNPP) *Kitenge *Coach Clay Roberts (formerly) *Sexy Assistant *Mike (Moms I'd Like to Forget) *Louie (Midnight Towboy) (formerly) *Cleatus the Football Robot *Andy (Moms I'd Like to Forget) *Lucky Jim *Keggy Skills and Abilities Physical Prowess Homer's skills seem to vary greatly. Sometimes, Homer can find it difficult to run to smallest distance before passing out from exhaustion, and other times, he has exceeded the prowess of gold medal Olympians. He can have trouble understanding the simplest of concepts to being able to build a functional robot with a working A.I.Homer the Moe His physical strength is just as random: At times, he is too weak to even kill a fly by punching it,The Homer They Fall while at other times, he is able to lift a motorbike above his head, and use it as a sword effortlessly and throw punches that send people flying with ease.Take My Wife, Sleaze Additionally, in his youth, Homer was once a very talented gymnast, even catching high school Marge's eye with his ability. Unfortunately, his father's lack of faith in him caused him to blunder in front of the entire school, which promptly led to the end of his career. Homer also is a proficient bowler. He once bowled a perfect game, leading to short-term fame for him. Endurance Homer has shown to have near-superhuman endurance and durability, repeatedly surviving accidents that could easily kill other people. His well padded stomach allowed him to survive direct cannon fire to the stomach with no immediate injuries, although later it was found that repeated fire had destroyed his stomach which could have killed him. Homer's skull is a quarter inch thicker than the average skull (dubbed "Homer Simpson Syndrome") that protects him completely from cranial injury up to a certain point allowing him to be beaten by normal folk with no effect but can be hurt by significant force such as getting punched in the face by the world heavyweight boxing champion or falling repeatedly down Springfield Gorge. At one point, Homer even survived having every bone in his body broken from a fall that would have liquefied a regular person. Another time, he managed to get back up and walk around from being mauled by a Badger in a failed and foolish attempt to get it out of Santa's Little Helper's doghouse despite having his entire gut torn out and exposing his intestines (which the Badger somehow accomplished without ripping his shirt). Homer is constantly ending up in sticky situations, such as being caught in a fire on at least four occasions, almost drowning, animal attacks and more. In some episodes, he "almost dies" twice, and in one episode, Frank Grimes' son was trying to murder Homer, and all through the episode Homer ended up in situations that would normally kill a person. In Homer Scissorhands, he tries to commit barbicide by drinking a container of disinfectant. Once realizing it did nothing to him, he questions why nothing ever seems to kill him even several simultaneous heart attacks. Homer is not a stranger to pain. He gets hurt in one form or another in almost every episode, and frequently breaks bones and ends up in the hospital. He has also needed several life-saving operations, such as a triple bypass and suffering four simultaneous heart attacks. In one episode, Marge gets concerned at how much Homer almost dies as a result of sticky situations and begs him to get life insurance, where we find out that he has also had three strokes and is therefore, not insurable. In an interview with Matt Groening, he jokingly states that Homer is unable to die due to God finding him far too entertaining to kill off and enjoys his pain-induced suffering. Music One skill that remains somewhat constant throughout the series is his musical talent. Homer can play the guitar amazingly well, play the piano like a natural, and became an accomplished singer and songwriter. He has been part of several bands which were all extremely popular. He won a Grammy for barbershop,Homer's Barbershop Quartet numerous golden records for his grunge band, which is a music style he also invented,That '90s Show and was able to help Lisa win a music contest using songs he wrote for her.A Star is Torn While laying on his back, Homer possesses a powerful operatic voice that while at hospital stops crying babies and even revives a flat-lined patient, leading him to become a wildly popular opera star.The Homer of SevilleHe also been shown to play the bass. Fighting Homer is a talented fighter, fighting with great prowess in his duel with Peter Griffin. Language Like Bart, Homer is a polyglot, someone with the ability to pick up languages fairly quickly, perhaps even a hyper polyglot (a polyglot fluent in more than six languages). He has been shown to speak Spanish, Chinese, PenguinSimpson Tide and when he and Bart were imprisoned in Japan for a seemingly short amount of time due to unknowingly assaulting Emperor Akihito, he was able to speak the language fluently by the time he left.Thirty Minutes Over Tokyo He was also able to pick up a few Indian words by watching Apu and Manjula argue.I'm with Cupid He was also shown to mimic people's voices especially well. This was evidenced in a flashback in Grampa vs. Sexual Inadequacy, where Homer, after watching a televised speech made by then-President John F. Kennedy, proceeded to flawlessly mimic Kennedy's speech pattern and mannerisms. Defying the laws of science In addition to being able to accomplish what no man of his health and standing could, Homer has been able to accomplish things that defy all logic and reason whatsoever, such as causing cornflakes and milk to burst into flames and cause a nuclear meltdown in a testing van, despite no fissionable materials being present in it at the time. Leadership Even though Homer is consistently depicted as being unpopular his entire life, he has been able to incite a mob on multiple occasions. He has incredible sway over crowds and is able to motivate people for just causes, such as shutting down the nuclear plant, and also to calm down an angry mob- something very difficult to do- such as when he prevented the destruction of Springfield's burlesque house. Like Bart, he is almost always made leader in whatever bizarre situation he comes across, although, unlike Bart, that leadership isn't always appreciated, such as when Homer becomes the leader of the Stonecutters, which shortly afterwards causes all the members to quit. Songs *Everybody Hates Ned Flanders *Mindy *I Work Hard for the Money *Evil Homer *Homer Shake *Homer Face *Marjorie *I'm So Thirsty *Spanish Eyes *Aloha 'Oe *Margie *The Streets of Cairo *Pagan Song *Pagan Song 2 *Poochie Rap Song *The Garbage Man *Flanders is His Name *Spider-Pig *Mr. Plow *Grade School Hero *Great School Hero *Good Morning Starshine *Good Morning Starshine (African Remix) *H-O-M-E-R *Mr. Grinch *Homer's Jungle Song *Homer's Lullaby *Homer's Puppet Song *Homer's Radio Rhytms *Homer's Selling Song *Homer's Teeth Cleaning Song *Homer's Winter Olimpics Song *We Do (The Stonecutters' Song) *Baby on Board *Margerine *In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida *Joy to the World *We Put the Spring in Springfield *Who Needs the Kwik-E-Mart? *Adults/Kids *Drop Da Bomb *Meet the Flintstones *Politically Incorrect *Only Springfield *It Was a Very Good Beer *A Chorus Line *Shave Me *Cut Every Corner *The Simpsons Family Smile-Time Variety Hour *Deep, Deep Trouble *Your Wife Don't Understand You *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *A Boozehound Named Barney *Happy Just The Way We Are *I Love to Walk *Glove Slap *Underwater Wonderland *The Mexican Hat *Tonight *Daddy's Back *Off to Work *Sneaking in at Noon *Any Minute Now *Springfield Anthem *Chubby Dude in a Tiny Car *Whatever Will Be, Will Be (Que Sera, Sera) *Twelve Days of Christmas *Spanish Flea *Adequate *Those Were The Days *Hot Dogs (song) *Not On My Clothes *Bart's Moon Party *When the Saints Go Over There *Dirty Deeds *Let Them Play *You're a Hero, Homer J *Sugar, Sugar *Mama Took Those Batteries *Convoy *Simpsons Boogie *Hey Diddly, Hell Diddly *Time to Say Goodbye *Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head *Mr. Bojangles *Pokémon Theme Song *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *Love Will Keep Us Together *Bongo (song) *If You're Happy and You Know It *Owner of a Lonely Heart *Who Let Her Jugs Out? *It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) *Limbo *MacArthur Park *Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *What Do I Think of the Pie *Screw Flanders *This is the Life *I Just Can't Help Myself *America Rules *Col. C. Everett Coop *Goodbye, My Coney Island Baby *Wannabe *Lucky Man *Chicken Tonight *You're a Bunch of Stuff *Put on a Happy Face *Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral (That's an Irish Lullaby) *Swag *Minimum Wage Nanny *1000 Springs to Flush Down *99 Luftballons *A Father's Born *A Million Girls *A Singing, Dancing Machine *Al Capone's Box *Al Capone's Vault *All Right, Marge *Allouete *Aloha Moe *Alpha Tau *Amore *And Onion *And Peanuts *Animal House *Apologize *Apu's Western Song *Back Rub *Bad Moon Rising *Bawitdaba *Beautiful Eyes *Because He Was Singing *Big Spender *Blimpy Boy *Boil Them Cabbage Down/Take It, Tom *Born Under a Bad Sign *Bullangers *Burns and Homer's Boos *Champion *Changes *Cheech and Chong (song) *Cherish That Family Smile (Reprise) *Christmas with Grumple *Cleaning *Come Josephine in My Flying Machine *Cool *Deacon *Deck the Halls *Ding Dong, the Witch is Dead *Driver of a loaner car *El Sol *Escape (The Piña Colada Song) *Every Summer With You *Family Ties Theme Song *Football Rap *For a Son *Four Best Friends *Funny How Time Slips Away *Gelatine *Glowing Rods *Good King Wenceslas *Happy Birthday to You *Hark the Herald Angels Sing *Hello, My Baby *Here Comes Santa Claus *I'm Chong *I'm Gonna Fly *I'm Gonna Make It After All *I'm Henry VIII, I Am *I'm a Hero *I'm an Idiot *I'm in Rio *I've Got You Under My Skin *I Believe in You *I Feel for You *I Love to See You Smile *I Offered a Kiss *I Press the Play *I Was Made For Lovin' You *I Was Made for Loving You *If Ever I Would Leave You *In the Jungle *It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Breakfast *It's Time *It's a Desperate Criminal *La Bamba *La Macarena *Lean on Me *Let's Call the Whole Thing Off *Letters I Know *Look at the Pants *Mandy *Manjula (song) *Max Power (Song) *Mayonnaise and Mermelade *Mellow Yellow *Meow Mix Jingle *Mona's Lullaby *Mr. Sandman *My Angel *My Name is Luca *Nacho Man *Ned Flanders' Rap *New Year Song *No Fears *Number XX *O Tannenbaum *Ode to Apologize *Oh Canada *Oh Holy Night *Pas de Dude *Prawn Song *Protect Babies *Rock Around the Clock *Rock Hero *Rock N Roll, Part II *Roll *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *S-M-R-T *Sassy Madison Train Tag *Say Your Prayers *School Song (Mathlete's Feat) *Se II Mio Nome Saper Voi Bramate *Sexual Congress *Shout *Sing to God *Singing in the Rain *Sleep *Smoke on the Water *So Dumb (Homer's Lament) *Steal Moe's Car *Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows *Sweet Adelaine *Sweet Home Alabama (Song) *Tell Me *That Was Pretty Bad *The Calendar *The End *The Gay Song *The Girl I Love *The Joker (Song) *The Lion Sleeps Tonight *The Nutcracker Sweet (Medley) *The Odd Couple Theme Song *The Original, Unabridged 39 Days of Christmas *The Safety Dance *The Twelve Days of Christmas *The Words That Do Me Right *This Is the Life in Ireland *Three Little Maids From School Are We *To Moe's *Tubthumping *Turn Around *Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star *Two Tickets to Paradise *Walking Down a Corridor *Washing Out the Dog Poo *We're Going to a Restaurant *We Are a Family *We Are the Champions *We Will Rock You *Weddings are Wonderful *When the Fire Starts to Burn *When the Saints Go Marching In *Where Is My Rent *Who's on Shorts *Wichita Lineman *Wicked Witch *Winter Wonderland *Working on the Railroad *Writhing Funzos *You're a Mean One Homer Simpson *You Are So Beautiful *You Could Do Worse *You Don't Win Friends with Salad *You Light Up My Life *You Only Live Once Health Homer while varying in physical ability from episode to episode has been consistently portrayed as a binge drinking, over eating, accident prone dare devil who puts absolutely no thought into what his actions will cost him, all of which has made it impossible to get any form of insurance which concerns his health. A magazine health test calculated Homer's lifestyle would lead him to pass away at 42. Homer is in the hospital in at least one episode every season, and has had several life saving operations not including the one for his triple heart bypass which he needed after his arteries were clogged with cholesterol. Years of working in a sub standard nuclear facility has left his blood irradiated enough to show up on an x-ray without the dye that is normally required to make the blood visible having to be administered, as well as having rendered him sterile. Homer loves food, he can almost always be seen eating far more than any one man could possibly eat alone. His favorites are foods which he knows are bad for him, and will blatantly refuse healthy food such as oatmeal and fruit in favor of fatty meals. He particularly enjoys donuts. Though he has tried multiple times to switch to a healthier diet, he has always ended up reverting to his unhealthy eating habits after a relatively short amount of time. He was once willing to die upon eating a poisoned éclair despite knowing it would kill him, only to throw it away in horror when Lisa claimed it was low fat. Homer once grew to 300 pounds so that he could go on disability for work. Homer also seems to have problem with his sound sense as the result of attending rock concert too much at his youth time.The Otto Show His lack of hearing could be the reason why he didn't pay attention at any words anyone says including only Bart. Homer has been shown as having concentration problems.Bart Gets an "F" Age Throughout his appearances, Homer's age has notably increase at a steady rate: 36 (debut)Simpsons World: The Ultimate Episode Guide, Seasons 1-20 38 (formerly)We're on the Road to D'oh-where 39 (formerly)The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace 45 (currently)Homer Votes 2012 Hair Loss There are multiple theories on how Homer lost his hair. Earlier episodes suggested that he was simply a victim of male pattern baldness (A problem he told Bart was "Hereditary"). One theory suggests that Homer ripped out some of his hair when he realized Marge was pregnant with Bart, then more when he found out she was pregnant with Lisa, and tearing out a single hair when he found out she was pregnant with Maggie. It is also very possible he lost his hair from the radiation at the nuclear plant. Marge on the Lam was the closest to the truth, and possibly the truth, as it is (almost-) explained visually: Homer also volunteered for an army experiment because he didn't want to have dinner with Marge's sisters. The army doctor attempted to warn him that the side effects of the experiment were "hair loss, giddiness and the loss of equilibrium" but Homer ignored him. Another theory is that Homer's hair was once squirted with some kind of acid, thus causing permanent hair loss.Shown in a flashback scene in a Simpsons comic. specific citation needed. Relationships Romantic Despite being married to Marge throughout the entire show, Homer has had a number of romantic encounters. Marge Simpson Homer is the husband of Marge Simpson. They met when they were younger without learning who each other was before meeting again properly in high school. They have had three weddings.Wedding for DisasterA Milhouse DividedThe pair have a very strong marriage which has survived cheating, amnesia and many arguments. They have been in love since their high school senior year.The Way We Was In addition, both Homer and Marge managed to leave a key party in time as soon as they discovered what a key party was (although not without Homer taking the key jar with them, presumably to find his car keys). Mindy Simmons Mindy Simmons was an attractive employee at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant who has nearly everything in common with Homer. They attended a convention together and nearly had an affair.The Last Temptation of Homer After Homer turned her down, he later says that she "hit the bottle pretty hard and got fired." Lurleen Lumpkin Lurleen is a waitress who Homer helped in launching a successful singing career. She attempted to seduce him without any success. She has been married multiple times to men that all look like Homer."Papa Don't Leech" Amber Amber was a waitress at a casino in Las Vegas and was Homer's Vegas wife. Homer accidentally married her when he and Ned Flanders got drunk. Ned married the other waitress at the casino named Ginger. Doing the only decent thing they could, they ran for it.Viva Ned Flanders The family managed to get her drunk and made her marry Abe, which made her run back to Vegas. Amber died from a drug overdose.Brawl in the Family Julia When Homer becomes a famous Opera singer, he attracts the attention of horde of fans including a stalker by the name of Julia. She confesses to Homer that she is his to do with as he wants, becoming his personal assistant and attempting to seduce him at every turn. When he proclaims that his heart belongs to Marge she attempts to kill him with no success.The Homer of Seville Friendships Moe Szyslak Moe is the owner of Moe's Tavern and is Homer's main supply of beer, making him a very important person in Homer's life. Homer spends a lot of his time talking to Moe in his tavern and seems to go to him whenever he has a problem. Homer has also helped Moe with his love life. Moe has told Homer before that he is his best friend and they both seem to be in understanding that the two are "life partners." Despite this, Moe once risked Homer's life in exchange for a shot at being a notable name in the boxing community again, but in the end his friendship for Homer proved stronger than his dream and he literally flew in and saved Homer from getting beaten during a match. Even so, Moe has been known to point a shotgun at Homer for various reasons (see "Pygmoelian" and "The Parent Rap"). Barney Gumble Barney Gumble is one of Homer's best friends. They were both born in 1954 making Homer the same age as Barney. They have been friends since childhood (one time getting drunk from Abe Simpson's beer and "wrapping Homer's wagon around a tree") but have been best friends since high school. Homer was the one who first convinced Barney to try beer and inadvertently caused him to throw away a potential life at Harvard and instead become an alcoholic.Mr. Plow Lenny and Carl Lenny and Carl are Homer's co-workers at the Nuclear Power Plant, and they were familiar with Homer in their childhood days. The Blunder YearsThe Way We Weren't They are Homer's most frequent companions at Moe's Tavern, after Barney. Abe Simpson claimed to have bribed Lenny and Carl to be his friends at a young age. Monty Burns Homer has been depicted as friends with Monty Burns on many occasions, such as when they got drunk together at a baseball game or were on a bowling team together. On the other hand, Burns has also sworn eternal vengeance against Homer on just as many occasions, and even more so than that Burns seems to be unable to remember who Homer Simpson is (a running gag on the series) despite the fact that almost all of his major life events are related in some way to Homer. Usually, Homer is afraid of Burns and acknowledges his presence with a scream, but it has been shown that once the two warm up to each other, they get along famously until Homer inadvertently does something to end the friendship. Ned Flanders Ned Flanders is Homer's perfect neighbor whose belongings are usually "borrowed" by Homer and never given back. Homer takes obvious advantage of his push-over neighbor and is usually an avid participant in the one-sided rivalry the two have going on, although Ned sometimes gets caught up in Homer's taunts (such as when the two pit their sons against each other in a putt-putt tournament). It has also been hinted that Homer lusts after Flanders' wife, Maude (now deceased). Homer enjoys insulting Flanders and making his life more difficult, which Flanders all takes in stride. Even so, Homer has genuine feelings for his neighbor; he feels truly guilty when he causes Flanders' business to sink and takes it upon himself to save the Leftorium, he makes it his personal duty to revive Flanders' love life after Maude passes, and he also invites Flanders to his barbecues and other events with genuine enthusiasm. He has also acknowledged that Ned is his best friend, referring to him once as "Stupid Best Friend Flanders". Homer loves to see Flanders struggle because he perceives the Flanders' lives to be the unobtainable perfection that he will never have, and he especially loves beating Flanders, but he hates when Flanders is totally crushed. There are also incidents where Homer inadvertently causes harm to Flanders. A notable example of this is when Homer ends up unwittingly releasing a radioactive ape into Flanders' house after the ape in question tricked Homer, resulting in it occupying the attic. This incident also resulted in Flanders having to report it to Chief Wiggum at the Police Station, a report caught on CCTV camera and eventually acquired illegally by Jeffrey Albertson. Apu Apu and Homer are good friends; their families get together for dinners and they regularly have conversations when Homer is purchasing some confection at Apu's Kwik-E-Mart. When Apu lost his job at the Kwik-E-Mart, he stayed with the Simpsons, Apu's wedding was also held at the Simpsons, and when Apu needs help with some problem the wacky solution and implementation usually include Homer (stealing Apu's children from the zoo, letting Apu use Homer's family as his own when his mother visits to dodge having to go through with an arranged marriage). Clancy Wiggum Clancy Wiggum is a friend of Homer and he and Homer have shown their relationship in "Chief of Hearts" episode when Homer gave sandwiches to him. They have been friends since. Even before then, they also were at the very least acquaintances, notably being invited to barbecues by Homer, as well as Homer and Wiggum, alongside the other townspeople, often plotting to do activites when they are annoyed at recent events (such as their wives pushing them away because of Apu overindulging his wife for Valentine's Day, and the events of the Presidential Election in Springfield). Children Homer's relationship with his children fluctuates greatly from episode to episode. Bart Homer's relationship with Bart is a strange one indeed; Homer has threatened Bart with murder before, yet at other times, the two get along better than anyone else. Homer usually refers to Bart as "the boy" and has mentioned spanking and beating Bart before. All that is ever shown, however, is either Homer growling and lunging for Bart, chasing him, or else strangling him. Homer was held in a mental hospital once due to his aggression with Bart, although, once the doctors realized that Bart was in fact real they released him. It is implied that Bart is the reason that Homer is bald. Homer blames most of his misfortunes on Bart and is the disciplinarian of him in the family. As a result, Bart usually takes advantage of his father's stupidity to humiliate him (as he does with most authority figures). Because of their often turbulent relationship, Bart commonly refers to Homer as Homer instead of Dad, especially when Bart is making fun of him. Homer has also implied that he wouldn't mind if Bart changed 100% and that he isn't very attached to him as he is. However, Homer also frequently shows genuine care for Bart and has expressed that he loves him, in spite of their differences and treatment of one another. He truly is ashamed whenever he embarrasses Bart and he tries to be a better father to Bart than Abe was to him, for example, he overly supports Bart when he is on the football team because his father never once supported him. Homer has even risked his life to impress Bart, such as taking a cannon ball to the stomach because he realized that doing so caused Bart to idolize him. He was even willing to jump across Springfield Gorge to help Bart understand the stupidity of risking one's life for short-lived thrills and glory. Homer and Bart share the same sense of humor and adventure and therefore are almost always partners during wild escapades, such as when Homer became a truck driver or when they were arrested together in Japan. They spend a lot of time together watching TV, yet Bart doesn't view Homer as a father figure, and although they spend a lot of time together, Homer doesn't take much of an interest in his life. Whenever Homer does partake in a father-son activity with Bart, it is usually to beat Flanders at something, although, interestingly, Homer is truly offended when Bart gets a "big brother" to spend time with. Although Bart oftentimes acts resentful of Homer, he really loves when his father shows an interest in him, in fact, when he cheated on an IQ test and was labeled a genius, consequently winning Homer's affection, he was reluctant to admit he had cheated (even though he was miserable at school) simply because he didn't want matters to go back to how they had been with Homer and his greatest fear is Bart becoming a homosexual. Lisa Homer is very protective of Lisa and shows a soft side to her that Bart has never seen. She is his little girl and when Homer disappoints her or makes her sad he will oftentimes go to the end of the earth to make things right. Homer sometimes does activities with Lisa which he doesn't enjoy simply to make her happy, such as attending the ballet. That being said, Lisa and Homer do not get along very well. When Homer does accompany Lisa on such intellectual trips he oftentimes embarrasses her, usually by either falling asleep, saying something rude or unintellectual, or else displaying disgusting habits (scratching his butt, burping, etc.). When Lisa becomes upset, Homer can't usually figure out what it is he did wrong. They have little to talk about because of their differences in interests and intellectual caliber, so Homer far prefers to do tasks with Bart and leave Lisa alone. He is often annoyed by her love of music and constantly yells at her to tell her to stop making a racket. Lisa is also the moral center of the family, which leads to further clashes between her and Homer, who doesn't really care about the ethics of the various situations he has been involved in. Lisa's intelligence is likely the largest cause that Homer and her do not get along better. Whenever Lisa does make an attempt to protest or explain something to her father, she usually uses such advanced vocabulary that Homer simply nods and replies, "Yes, sweetie," even though it makes no sense whatsoever in the context of the conversation. However, Homer is very proud of Lisa's intelligence and will brag about it to friends and co-workers. Although he is often insensitive to her and her needs (once turning her room into a cellular tower without a second thought and then forcing her to bunk with Bart- also without a second thought) Homer does try to be a good father and puts her happiness above anything else, for example, when he was first told that she was gifted and that she should find a mental stimulation to help with her gift, he gave up the $200 dollars the family had saved for a new air conditioner to buy her her saxophone instead. Maggie Homer forgets Maggie exists—frequently. Once, when talking about their "two" children, Marge interrupted and told Homer that they had three children, to which he replied that the dog didn't count as a child. Similar dialogue is recurrent throughout the series. Also, whenever Maggie is referred to by her full name, Margaret, Homer has no clue as to who is being referenced. When Homer does try to interact with Maggie, he oftentimes frightens her unintentionally. Homer is highly irresponsible with Maggie, often giving her dangerous objects to play with and once completely losing her because she crawled out of her crib. Maggie was an accident baby (as was Bart and Lisa) and having her meant that Homer had to quit his dream job at the bowling alley and instead take his job back at the nuclear power plant so that he would make enough money to support a third child. This was not ideal for Homer because he had only recently quit from the power plant in a very rude and flamboyant fashion. When he returned, Smithers and Burns had a good gloat that he was crawling back and, to further depress him, installed a plaque dead center in front of his desk that read, "don't forget, you're here forever." Because of all this, Homer fiercely resented the prenatal Maggie, but, as soon as he first laid eyes on her, he immediately fell in love. There are no baby pictures of Maggie in the Simpson household because Homer hangs them "where he needs the most cheering up"-- at work. In his office, he has created a mural of Maggie's baby pictures which strategically cover up one half of the N and the entire T of don't, the GET of forget, the YOU'RE, the E of here, and the FOREVER on his plaque with pictures of Maggie, so that it reads "do it for her." It can be argued from this that Maggie cheers up Homer more than his other two children. Although they don't communicate well, Homer and Maggie share a special bond and he loves her deeply. Maggie's first word was "daddy" which he couldn't hear. Hugo Simpson II In Treehouse of Horror VII, Hugo lives in the attic and lives off fish heads. He is said to be Bart's conjoined twin. Non Canon Appearances Future ]] In 2013, Homer's and Marge's relationship has finally ended after Homer blew the family savings on an underwater house. She started dating Krusty the Clown, and eventually, Homer fought him to win her back. Homer was beaten, but Marge still chose to go back to him. Treehouse of Horror VI In this episode, Homer goes to the third dimension, but accidentally ends up in the real world. Treehouse of Horror deaths # Treehouse of Horror VI Intro: Hanged along with Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. # Treehouse of Horror VII Intro: Killed by the Grim Reaper while trying to get to the couch along with Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. # Treehouse of Horror VIII Intro: Electrocuted on the couch along with Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie. # Treehouse of Horror IX Intro: Hit by Marge's car. # I Know What You Diddly-Iddly Did: Attacked by the werewolf Ned Flanders. # Life's A Glitch, Then You Die: Dies after escaping the ship going towards the sun because of no oxygen in space. # Treehouse of Horror XI Intro: Killed by an angry mob along with Marge, Bart and Abraham. # G-G-Ghost D-Dad: Chokes to death on a piece of broccoli. # Send in the clones: The original fell of the cliff with the clones chasing the giant donuts as one of the clones without a belly button replaced him. # The Fright To Creep And Scare Harms: Shot by Moe, who took the time machine immediately afterward. # Treehouse of Horror XIV Intro: Shot by Marge twice. # Treehouse of Horror XV Intro: Cooked by Kang and Kodos and eaten by their boss, along with Marge, Lisa and Maggie. # The Ned Zone: Shot by Ned twice and killed in a nuclear explosion. # The Day The Earth Looked Stupid: Killed in Kang and Kodos's invasion. # Heck House: Cut to pieces by his own hammock. # Treehouse of Horror XIX Intro: Sucked into a voting booth and shot out of it. # How to Get Ahead in Dead-Vertising: Head blasted off by the deceased Krusty the Clown. # Treehouse of Horror XX Intro: Decapitated by monsters at a Halloween party. # War and Pieces: Possibly dies from sliding down in the Drops and Rises game. # Tweenlight: Falls from a great height when not able to fly back home as a vampire bat. # Dial D For Diddly: Choked to death by God. # Treehouse of Horror XXIII Intro: Crushed by a giant foot. # Oh, The Places You'll D'oh!: Impaled with an umbrella by Maggie. # Freaks No Geeks: Announced to have died in a newspaper, along with Babe Ruth and Stalin. # The Others: Beaten to death with a toaster by 1987 Homer. # Treehouse of Horror XXV Intro: eaten the small intestine himself. Role in Video Games The Simpsons Arcade Game Homer is one of the playable characters along with Bart, Lisa, and Marge in The Simpsons Arcade Game. When Maggie is kidnapped by Mr. Burns and Smithers, Homer, Bart, Lisa, and Marge go on an adventure to save her. The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants Homer only makes small cameos in The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants. The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World Homer only makes a cameo in The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World. Bart's House of Weirdness Homer plays a small role in Bart's House of Weirdness. After Bart pranks Homer and Marge too much, they ground him. The Simpsons: Bart vs. The Juggernauts Homer has a cameo in The Simpsons: Bart vs. The Juggernauts. Krusty's Fun House Homer has his somewhat first major role since The Simpsons Arcade Game in Krusty's Fun House. Homer is the runner of one of the extermination devices that exterminate the rats. The Simpsons: Bartman Meets Radioactive Man Homer has a minor appearance in The Simpsons: Bartman Meets Radioactive Man. Bart's Nightmare Homer has a minor appearance in Bart's Nightmare. In the second half of the "Bartzilla" stage, Homer plays the role of a "King Kong" type ape monster on the top of the building Bart is climbing. After Bart completes the game, his role changes depending on how well Bart does in the game. In the worst ending, Homer and the rest of the family are disappointed in Bart. If Bart's grade is slightly higher, Homer is proud of him while Lisa is still disappointed. If Bart gets an outstanding grade, Homer and the whole family is all proud of Bart. The Simpsons: Bart and the Beanstalk Homer has a somewhat major role once again. After Bart sells the family cow for some beans, Homer sends Bart to his room after mistaking the beans for food and spitting them out into the ground. Once Bart goes up the beanstalk from the beans, he is locked in a war with a giant who looks just like Homer. Once Bart defeats the Homer giant, the family uses the earned gold to buy a new cow and plenty of doughnuts for Homer. Virtual Bart Homer has an antagonist role (although not directly) in Virtual Bart. Homer appears as a caveman, and is the main antagonist of the "Dinosaur" section along with Moe. The Simpsons Cartoon Studio Homer has a big role in The Simpsons Cartoon Studio. Homer is one of the things the player can manipulate to create cartoons in the game. The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield Homer is one of the things the player can interact with in The Simpsons: Virtual Springfield. The Simpsons Bowling Homer is one of the playable characters in The Simpsons Bowling, along with Marge, Bart, Lisa, Mr. Burns, Apu, Krusty, Groundskeeper Willie, and Abe (Grandpa) Simpson. Homer has the most accuracy (along with Willie) of any bowler in the game. The Simpsons Wrestling Homer is one of the playable characters in The Simpsons Wrestling, along with Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Marge Simpson (and Maggie Simpson), Barney Gumble, Krusty the Clown, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, Groundskeeper Willie, Bumblebee Man, Itchy, Scratchy, Moe Szyslak, Ned Flanders, Professor Frink, Mr. Burns (and Waylon Smithers), and Kang (and Kodos). Like everyone of the characters, Homer has his own original moves and fighting style. The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horror Homer is one of the main protagonists of The Simpsons: Night of the Living Treehouse of Horror. Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie (only in certain segments) are playable. The Simpsons Road Rage Homer is (arguably) the main protagonist of The Simpsons Road Rage. Homer has a major role in the story. Mr. Burns has converted the Springfield buses into nuclear-powered ones and now, they're wreaking havoc on the streets of Springfield. Homer leads a taxi service with the residents of Springfield to put the Nuclear Buses out of business. Homer has the most cars out of any playable character in the game. The Simpsons Skateboarding Homer is one of the main characters of The Simpsons Skateboarding. He is playable along with Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Otto Mann, Professor Frink, Krusty the Clown, and Chief Wiggum. The Simpsons: Hit and Run Homer (along with Bart) is the main protagonist of The Simpsons: Hit and Run. He is playable in level 1 and level 7. He is playable, along with Bart, Lisa, Marge, and Apu. He starts with running errands for the family, but then starts investigating the wasp cameras. After falsely accusing Mr. Burns and failing, Homer is reduced to shop keeper/minor character for most of the rest of the game. In the final level though, he returns. Homer is set off the get supplies for the apocalypse for his family. Homer finds the UFOs, so he steals cars, puts radioactive waste in the cars, and makes the UFOs abduct the cars, causing the UFO to explode. Homer is considered a hero by the town, and a comedy King by the aliens. The Simpsons: Minutes to Meltdown Homer is the main protagonist of The Simpsons: Minutes to Meltdown, and the only playable character. After a nuclear meltdown will occur due to Homer's incompetence (and Plopper), Homer must prevent a nuclear meltdown. The Simpsons Game Homer is one of the main protagonists of The Simpsons Game. He is playable, along with Bart, Lisa, Marge, and Maggie (only on certain parts). Once Homer and his family find out they are in a video game, they must go on a quest to find the creator of the game. Homer has powers in the game (see Homer's Powers) The Simpsons: Tapped Out Homer is a major character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. After accidentally destroying Springfield, Homer must get the town back, and rebuild it with the help of the player. Family Guy PTV In the opening sequence in "PTV", Homer is being chased into his garage a la the opening sequence to The Simpsons, with Homer being flattened by Stewie's tricycle. Peter then opens the garage door, notices Simpson unconscious, and asks Stewie who the man is. Movin' Out (Brian's Song) Homer is also heard from in "Movin' Out (Brian's Song)". He walks in on his wife Marge cheating on him with Glenn Quagmire. Panicked, Quagmire pulls out a gun, killing him. His kids, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie, witness the murder, and thus, are killed as well. The Juice is Loose He briefly appears in "The Juice Is Loose", and was voiced by impressionist Jeff Bergman. He was the Simpson whose presence Mayor Adam West did not want in Quahog. Cool Hand Peter In "Cool Hand Peter", the jury of the trial of Peter, Joe, Quagmire and Cleveland consisted of Homer, Marge, Lisa, Bart, and Maggie Simpson, Krusty the Clown, Comic Book Guy, Groundskeeper Willie, Edna Krabappel, Ned Flanders, Otto Mann, Moe Szyslak, and Mr. Burns. Peter is at first relieved to find that it's a jury of their peers but Joe points out that they don't see it that way. Ratings Guy In "Ratings Guy", Homer rushes to report having broken television only to have Peter brag that they beat them to it. Here, he is voiced by his regular voice actor Dan Castellaneta. The Simpsons Guy Main article: The Simpsons Guy.'' Lego Dimensions (The Simpsons) Homer is also in Lego Dimensions, but you can also play as Bart Simpson and Krusty. Homer is one of the level pack characters in the game. The story level is called The Mysterious Voyage of Homer. Ability: Homer: Super Strength, Big Transform Sonar Smash. Foreign dubs Homer's name is rarely translated, though exceptions occur. In the Arabic version Homer becomes Omar, and it was heavily modified, with alcohol and pork being removed. The Latin American version translates Homer to Homero. Czech *Vlastimil Bedrna (Seasons 1-12) *Vlastimil Zavřel (Season 13-present) Danish *Niels Ellegaard (The Simpsons Movie) Deutsch/German *Norbert Gastell Dutch *Dutch Reinder van der Naalt (The Simpsons Movie) Finnish *Markku Toikka (The Simpsons Movie) Flemish *Chris Van den Durpel (The Simpsons Movie) French (France) *Philippe Peythieu French (Canada) * Hubert Gagnon Hungarian *József Székhelyi (Season 1-present) *Imre Csuja (My Big Fat Geek Wedding) Italian/Italiano *Tonino Accolla (Seasons 1-23) *Massimo Lopez (Season 24-present) Japanese *Tōru Ōhira (Season 1-present) *George Tokoro (The Simpsons Movie) Polish *Andrzej Snarski (Season 1) *Paweł Burczyk (Season 2) *Mikołaj Klimek (Season 3) *Miłogost Reczek (The Simpsons Movie) Portuguese (Brazil) *Waldyr Sant'anna (Seasons 1-8; Seasons 15-18) *Julio Cesar (Seasons 8-14) *Carlos Alberto (Season 18-present) Portuguese (Portugal) *José Jorge Duarte (The Simpsons Movie) Russian *Boris Bystrov (Seasons 1-16) *Oleg Forostenko (Season 16-17) *Alexander Kotov (Season 18) *Boris Bystrov (Season 19-present) Spanish/Español *Carlos Revilla (Seasons 1-11) *Carlos Ysbert (Season 12-present) *Humberto Vélez (Seasons 1-15) *Víctor Manuel Espinoza (Season 16-present) Svenska *Per Sandborgh (The Simpsons Movie) Ukrainian *Yevhen Malukha (Season 1-present) *Mykola Lutsenko (The Simpsons Movie) Behind the Laughter Creation Matt Groening first conceived the Simpson family in the lobby of James L. Brooks' office. He had been called in to pitch a series of animated shorts, and had intended to present his Life in Hell series. When he realized that animating Life in Hell would require him to rescind publication rights for his life's work, Groening chose to go in another direction. He hurriedly sketched out his version of a dysfunctional family and named the characters after members of his own family, with Homer being named after his father. Homer then made his debut with the rest of the Simpsons clan on April 19, 1987 in the Tracey Ullman short "Good Night". He was the first character to speak in the series. Homer's middle initial "J", which was revealed to stand for "Jay","D'oh-in' in the Wind" was a "tribute" to Bullwinkle J. Moose from ''Rocky and Bullwinkle'', a show Matt Groening loved as a child. According to Matt Groening, the whole family was designed so that they would be recognizable in silhouette. Voice Homer's voice sounds different on the shorts than the later half-hour show. Dan Castellaneta's earliest portrayal began as a loose impression of Walter Matthau, but developed into a more robust and humorous voice during the second and third season of the half-hour show, allowing Homer to convey a wider range of emotions. Castellaneta changed the voice, as he could not sustain his Matthau impression for the 9-10 hour long recording sessions and had to find something easier. During an interview with the cast of the show on Inside the Actors Studio, Castellaneta stated that Homer's voice was based in part on his own father who often spoke with an exuberant tone. Catchphrase * Homer popularized the annoyed grunt "D'oh!" (made memorable through Dan Castellaneta's distinctive voice work), which began as an abbreviated form of James Finlayson's annoyed "Dooooh" in Laurel and Hardy films and other comedy shorts. This modern interjection has found enough popular acceptance to be included in the Oxford English Dictionary. He also popularized the catchphrase "Mmm...". Many examples of other "Mmm...s" are "Mmm...candy", "Mmm...pointy" from or "Mmm...hug". He has used it less lately. He also has another catchphrase: "Woo Hoo!" He says this when something goes right for him. When something goes wrong for him he says, "D'oh!" Reception On May 30, 2003, Homer was made an honorary citizen of Winnipeg, Canada, in recognition of Matt Groening's father Homer Groening, who is believed to be from the Manitoba capital.Romaniuk, Ross. "Is Homer Simpson Canadian?". Winnipeg Sun. May 30, 2003. Homer placed second on TV Guide's 2015 Top 50 Greatest Cartoon Characters, behind Bugs Bunny. In 2005, Homer was listed fifth on Bravo's 100 Greatest TV Characters, one of only four cartoon characters on that list. British TV viewers voted him as the greatest TV character of all time.100 Greatest TV characters In 2007, Entertainment Weekly placed Homer ninth on their list of the "50 Greatest TV icons". The Simpsons has been recommended for use in the teaching of sociology to modern-day college students. The journal Teaching Sociology appraised it as "particularly effective for illustrating sociological themes and encouraging critical thinking among today's undergraduates".Scanlan, Stephen J. and Seth L. Feinberg. "The Cartoon Society: Using"The Simpsons" to Teach and Learn Sociology." Teaching Sociology Volume 28, #2. p. 127-139. April 2002. The non-academic book The Simpsons and Philosophy: The D'oh! of Homer includes a chapter analyzing Homer's character from the perspective of Aristotelian virtue ethics, whatever that is. Homer was voted the greatest television character of all time by Channel 4 viewers. For voicing Homer, Castellaneta has won four Primetime Emmy Awards for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance and a special-achievement Annie Award. In 2000, Homer and his family were awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. Homer Simpson syndrome A 5-year study of more than 2,000 middle-aged people in France found a possible link between weight and brain function, dubbed the "Homer Simpson syndrome". Results from a word memory test showed that people with a BMI of 20 (considered to be a healthy level) remembered an average of nine out of sixteen words. Meanwhile, people with a BMI of 30 (inside the obese range) remembered an average of just seven out of sixteen words Merchandising Homer's inclusion in many Simpsons publications, toys, and other merchandise is evidence of his enduring popularity. He has played central roles in the Simpsons Comics series. The Homer Book, written about Homer's personality and attributes, has been published and is commercially available. Numerous other items such as bottle openers, alarm clocks and other merchandise are widely available for purchase. Quotes * "I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T! I mean, S-M-A-R-T!" (from Homer Goes to College). /*(SMRT means death in Czech)*/ * "I promised I wouldn't eat? Never! You lie!" * "You tried your best and you failed miserably, the lesson is never try!" * "In this house, we obey the laws of thermodynamics!" * "Here's to alcohol... the cause of and solution to all life's problems." * "Donuts. Is there anything they can't do?" * "The Internet? Is that thing still around?" * "I don't apologize. I'm sorry, Lisa, but that's the way I am." * "I hope I didn't brain my damage." * "I won't sleep in the same bed with a woman who thinks I'm lazy! I'm going right downstairs, unfold the couch, unroll the sleeping ba--uh, goodnight." * "Operator! Give me the number for 911!" * "Just because I don't care, doesn't mean I don't understand." Trivia * There is a character named Homer Simpson in The Day of the Locust, a 1939 novel by Nathanael West, which may have been another inspiration for Homer's name. * His Social Security number is 568-47-0008. *Homer is the only character to appear and speak in every episode of ''The Simpsons''. *Originally, Bart was the character the show focused on, but by season three, they focused more on Homer. *The episode "Today I Am a Clown" reveals that Homer is an animal whisperer. * Homer has an email address on AOL called Chunkylover53, and this email belongs in fact to Simpsons writer Matt Selman, and can be emailed to receive Homer style replies from Matt Selman himself (However, Matt Selman may not respond to emails that were sent to him, mainly because he's doing work for the show). As it was hacked, Matt Selman made a new AOL email for Homer called Homer_Simpson@AOL.com. If you recieve an email from this email address, it is simply a reply for an email, if you sent one. * His blood type is either B positive"Blood Feud" or AB, as displayed on his sperm donor profile, Thad Supersperm."Adventures in Baby-Getting" * It is implied in Homer's Triple Bypass that Homer's bloodstream has a continuous regulation of radioactivity, as Dr. Hibbert was explaining to Marge Simpson that they injected Homer with a radioactive dye to see his circulatory system from an X-ray until he learns that the nurse hadn't even injected the dye yet (resulting in Hibbert saying "good lord" in a shocked manner). **In the same episode, it was also revealed that his fat can jiggle upwards to at least an hour, as when Dr. Hibbert did a fat analysis test to see how long it would go, it became apparent that it was going for long enough to force Hibbert to cancel an upcoming 1:00 medical appointment he was supposed to attend. * His personality is very similar to that of Peter Griffin from Family Guy, which premiered ten years after The Simpsons began. In "Treehouse of Horror XIII," Peter Griffin appeared as one of Homer's clones. But Homer may be smarter than Peter, since in Family Guy, it is revealed that Peter is actually below mentally retarded, which of that, being below, is worse than actual mental retardation. * He has met Peter Griffin in The Simpsons Guy, where he and Peter fought, where it seemed that Peter won in that same episode, but in the end either of them did and they called it to just to be equal and agreed that they would be happy to coexist, as long as it was miles away from each other. * Homer owns the Denver Broncos, despite wanting to own the Dallas Cowboys. * It is believed that Homer is diabetic as mentioned in "That '90s Show". However, if this was true, Homer would most likely be dead because he has never been seen taking insulin and the amount of food that Homer eats would just ensure that would already be dead by the point the episode That '90s Show was shown. * In "Fear of Flying," it is shown his favorite song (at the time) was "It's Raining Men." * Homer has temporarily died twice outside of Treehouse of Horror episodes. As shown in "Homer's Triple Bypass," when he died of a heart attack, but was revived when Mr. Burns mentioned a ham. And again in "Million Dollar Maybe", when he was trying to calm himself down after stressing about being rich and not being able to tell Marge, but was revived when he realized he was dead and made a desperate attempt to return to his body. He dies the most times (now 20) in the Treehouse of Horror segments, but they are non-canon. * According to "The Blunder Years," his constant eating was a direct result of his trauma from finding Waylon Smithers, Sr.'s corpse. * Homer was originally supposed to have an illegitimate, long lost daughter in the episode that would have become Insane Clown Poppy, but the writers decided to change it to having Krusty have the long lost illegitimate daughter instead in order to not make the plot too far fetched for it to be canon. * He looks like his father when he is dehydrated.New Kids On The Blecch * On one episode of Jeopardy!, there was a category called "Readings From Homer" in which Homer's voice provided the clues.. * Homer weighs between 239-300 lbs. * In all Simpsons video games where you can play as multiple characters, Homer is always the first unlocked character. * In "Trilogy of Error", Homer had his thumb cut off. However, it was sutured by one of Fat Tony's helpers as Lisa's Science Fair Project. * Homer's side burn and ear used to say M + G for Matt Groening. They decided to keep the "M," but Groening wanted homer's ear to look like a real ear. * Homer only has an IQ of 55. It was revealed in HOMЯ that the reason Homer's IQ is so low is because he's had a crayon lodged in his brain since he was six. Upon removal of the crayon, his IQ jumped from 55 to 105. * Homer shares his middle initial J with a character Philip J. Fry from Futurama, Matt Groening's second successful show, but unlike Homer, whose initial actually means Jay, Fry's was never defined. * He is one of the three Simpson family members to break a leg in the series and have the injury last through the majority of the episode,Children of a Lesser Clod the others being MargeLittle Big Mom and BartBart of Darkness. * Throughout the series, Homer has shown to be highly patriotic. He has also displayed a small form of Nationalism by insulting other countries, making fun of their culture and its people, as well as putting his country ahead of all others. * In Rednecks and Broomsticks, Homer has shown to have a strong sense of taste by being able to taste Moonshine inside the town's water reservoir. His taste buds could, to some extent, be compared to that of a wine taster. ** In the previous season, his old taste buds got burned off exposing new ones in Father Knows Worst when he ate a fire kabob. * Homer starts out as a anti hero in The Simpsons Movie when he makes Springfield the most polluted city in the history of the planet. However, he later has an epiphany when he realizes that other people are just as important as him and saves everyone from being blown up by Russ Cargill. * Also in The Simpsons Movie, Homer is hinted to be an atheist when he complains while going into church saying "Everyone's busy talking to their Phony Baloney God!". However, in other episodes he shows belief in God. * The episode, Marge vs. the Monorail shows Homer with what appears to be a mouthful of unlit cigarettes. This joke was recreated several years later as a meme for the game Team Fortress 2 with the Spy class doing the same thing, only the cigarettes are lit. *There was a temporary belief among fans that Homer has a disorder called Intermittent Explosive Disorder where the sufferer overreacts when angered resulting in violent outbursts and property damage. *In the episode Super Franchise Me, Homer calls Ned's quotes "Flanderism's". *He is the only member of the Simpsons family who has had a speaking role in every episode. * Despite his low intelligence, there have been a few times where he is able to show higher intelligence. These include accurately predicting the outcome of the comet in Bart's Comet, accurately assuming the cause of the smoke inside a fireproof safe then guessing its eventual explosion in Homerazzi, and being capable of describing the difference between envy and jealousy which caused Lisa to look in a dictionary and confirm his description in Covercraft. He also, when hearing of the term "think tank", imagines think tank as the word was intended rather than a literal and inaccurate definition in E. Pluribus Wiggum, with him also telling his shocked family "Hey, I can't get one right?" afterwards to highlight it. * Homer is unintentionally responsible for Maude Flanders' death. * He is the only main Simpson family member who doesn't have anything colored red in his everyday clothes, unlike Marge (Her pearls), Bart (His t-shirt), Lisa (Her dress and sandals) and Maggie (Her pacifier). '']] * Details from Homer's license indicate that he holds a class C license and has no hair. * It is also true that he has a tattoo on his back which says "Marge madness", as seen in "Waiting for Duffman". *Homer was IGN's number one 90's cartoon character. *It's been shown multiple times that Homer has Arachnophobia which is a fear of arachnids (mainly spiders). This is considered true in the episode Home Sweet Homediddly-Dum-Doodily where he panics when a spider appears next to his keys. It also happened in Treehouse of Horror XXII where he panics when he realizes that the spider Halloween decoration was a real black widow spider, and panics again when a second spider appears later, and in Mobile Homer where he becomes unsettled by the sight of a spider when he was asked by Marge to kill the spiders in the garage and gets into a frenzy when more spiders attack him. This has happened in more episodes than the mentioned three. *Homer is right-handed. *According to his drivers license, Homer's birthday is May 12, 1956. Gallery See also * Simpson family: more info on Homer's family. * 742 Evergreen Terrace: more info on Homer's house. * Marge Simpson: more info on Homer's wife. * Bart Simpson: more info on Homer's oldest child. * Lisa Simpson: more info on Homer's middle child. * Maggie Simpson: more info on Homer's youngest child. * Abraham Simpson: more info on Homer's father. * Mona Simpson: more info on Homer's mother. Citations }} fr:Homer Simpson de:Homer Simpson es:Homer Jay Simpson fi:Homer Simpson it:Homer sv:Homer Simpson pl:Homer Simpson zh:霍默·辛普森 Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Springfield Nuclear Power Plant employees Category:Ullman Shorts Characters Category:Liars Category:Fathers Category:Male characters Category:Business Proprieters Category:Married Category:Main Characters Category:Simpson family Category:American Characters Category:Characters with multiple jobs Category:Bald Characters Category:Fat characters Category:Be-Sharps Category:Springfield Wall of Fame Category:Citizens of Springfield Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Brown haired Characters Category:Stonecutters Category:Truckers Category:Beer Drinking Characters Category:Clowns Category:Recurring characters Category:Food Critics Category:Alive characters Category:People that hate their job Category:Major characters Category:Angry Dad Category:Farmers Category:Traitor Category:Moe Szyslak's Friends Category:Death fakers Category:Blazing Guy Members Category:Barflies Category:The Simpsons Wrestling Category:The Simpsons Road Rage Category:The Simpsons Hit & Run Category:The Simpsons Game Category:Alcoholics Category:Right-wingers and conservatives Category:Republicans Category:Siblings Category:Husbands Category:Christians Category:Brothers Category:Spouses Category:Canadian Characters Category:U.S. Citizens Category:Mr. Burns' Friends Category:Season 1 first appearances Category:Characters with Facial Hair Category:Characters with Beards Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:Marge's Love Interests Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Chefs Category:Clancy Wiggum's friends Category:Criminals Category:Hippies Category:Henchman Category:Movie stars Category:Plumbers Category:Professors Category:Rappers Category:Relatives Category:Smokers Category:Superheroes Category:Teachers Category:Waiters Category:Springfield Mafia Category:Mr. Burns' Enemies Category:People that get bullied Category:People that get abused Category:Prisoners Category:Comedians Category:Lenny's Friends Category:Barney Gumble's friends Category:Bart's Enemies Category:Half-Brothers